


The SpaceHamster Route

by Asagao-Allstars (thebananakiller)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Flower Festival, Hidden block, Normal Boots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananakiller/pseuds/Asagao-Allstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative route where the player in Asagao Academy can choose to go with Jeff to the Flower Festival instead of a Normal Boots member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Mai

"Oh, hey. It's almost time for the Flower Festival." I say out of the blue. Sometimes I just can't keep up, I feel like so much is going on at once that I almost completely forgot about the Flower Festival. I guess I haven't been giving the it too much thought.

"Have you decided who you're taking yet?" Mai responded swiftly. That's why I haven't been giving it too much thought, I would have to get someone to come with me.

"Ah... er... Well, I..." I couldn't imagine who I would to go with. During my time at Asagao the only people I was hanging out around was the Normal Boots guys, I don't even think any of them would willingly go with me. All the boys ran through my mind, there were things I liked about most of the guys, but asking one of them just seems... wrong to me. My thoughts ran through everyone I knew, there was the off boy I would have short conversations with, people asking for a pencil or help with a question, but they would never go farther than that. Then another thought came into my head. What if I went with a Hidden Block member? But would that be betraying the Normal Boots Club? I don't think so, they really weren't enemies.I know Ian and Jimmy would never, but there is the others. I haven't talked to Caddy beyond that one time I was in Bluebell during Jirard's tour, I mean he did call me beautiful... it doesn't feel right to go with someone I haven't interacted with so much. If I am using that mindset I guess Wallid wouldn't be a good choice either. Then there was Luke, he was in my class after all and he seemed friendly and was incredibly talented, but could I ever keep up with him? That leaves Jeff...

"I think I am going to try to ask Jeff." I said with a small voice. I met Jeff after class that one time with PBG, there was that time when he asked me to help him out the shoes. He had this certain magnetic pull, and he was very approachable. It wasn't bad that he was pretty attractive too. Him and PBG seemed like such good friends, they spoke so casually together... I wish I could be that close to someone. 

"Hm. Well I didn't expect that, especially with the way PBG was looking at you..." Mai said with an indifferent look on her face. "You're a strange one Hana." I really didn't know how to respond to that, she was just staring at me. "Well? Go on!"

"Huh?" 

"Go! Go on and get your man!" She said gleaming.

"W-wait, you mean now?!" I said, flustered at the the idea.

"YEAAAAH!" She yelled as she pushed me closer to the door. I mean it's not like I have I have a lot of time before the festival, I guess I could try right now. My stomach begins to turn, but then I feel and see pink falling from above me.

"Wha-?"

"Go!" She continued to throw cherry blossom petals over me. "Go get senpai to notice you!"

"Mai..." My face went red, even when it seemed like she wasn't supporting me, Mai really just wanted the best for me. She gave me a large grin.

"No time to talk, Hana. This is going to be your big day. You're a main character. Unless you messed up real badly, you'll definitely get a good answer." She said all while moving me closer to the door, how could she be so sure?

"I've messed up a lot, though..." I said quietly. I really did feel like I have been doing so much wrong, I could have talked to him more, been more open....

"Just GO!" Mai finally pushed me out of the door, shutting it lightly behind me. Well, I guess its now or never, the latter is sounding better to me. I wouldn't want to disappoint Mai... I start heading out of Poppy hall and go in the direction of the soccer field.


	2. Asking Jeff to the Festival

I was getting getting more and more anxious as I walked on the path towards the soccer field. I really didn't think this through and I was going there without a plan. I never asked someone to a festival before, how would I even approach him? I watched the group of soccer players, it seemed like they were finishing up their practice. PBG was giving the group some sort of speech. Their first game was approaching, so they must be practicing a lot. When I tried to pick out Jeff from the crowd I noticed he was standing next to a boy with dark hair. As PBG concluded his speech, he started to walk towards the bleachers with the dark haired boy... Now was my chance! When I reached to the end of the path I took a sharp right turn and I stood behind him for a second. I could was really tall... and pretty sweaty... Of course he was sweaty he was just practicing, why wouldn't he be Hana?

"I'll see you later Dean!" He said as he gave a quick wave to his friend who was walking away. The boy named Dean gave him a simple groan as a response. I'm not really sure how to get his attention, but I decide to lightly tap his shoulder, he looked at me without turning around.

"Uh, excuse me Jeff... Hi." I tried to give him a small smile. Gosh, he is really tall. I literally have no idea what to say to him.

"Hey Hana!" Jeff said with excitement, he turned around with a swift motion. "What brings you up to the fields?" He asked with a grin, he was awfully energetic for just finishing doing something athletic. 

"Uh... well I was curious if you knew if the Flower Festival was coming up in a few days." I said trying to avoid his gaze, I'm sure that my face is noticeably red and I am starting to feel a bit nauseous. Why did I have to make this so difficult. I let out a small sigh.

"Oh yeah, it's this Sunday. I actually wasn't thinking about it too much. What about it? I know your new so if you have any questions you can ask me." He said, he made me feel a little more calm, Jeff is a really nice guy.

"Well, I guess I have one..." Oh god, remember now or never.

"Shoot." He grinned. I looked down at my feet for a second, but redirected my attention to him quickly.

"Uh... Would you go with me?" My face was letting off more heat than before. He initially looked concerned and he looked in another direction. Why would he do that? Is he going to say no? Oh my god, he cannot say no! I can feel the tears coming, I try my best to hold them back. I don't know if I could handle rejection like this...

"You know what?" He said quietly as he grabbed both my hands, "Yeah Hana, that would be amazing." I could see a little bit of pink on his cheeks and he was smiling. "It's going to be really fun!" He said enthusiastically.

"I'm really glad you said yes, it will be really fun!" I beamed, giving him a small giggle. We both stood there in silence for a second, but then I noticed him let go of my hands.

"Oh yeah, sorry..." I laughed a little in my head, he the really red one now. "Hey, do you want me to walk you back to Poppy Hall? I was going to that way anyways." I smiled.

"That would be nice." I said and then he held his hand out to me, oh. I blushed a little more and I grab onto his hand, it's a bit clammy, but I'm sure they won't be later. Both of our faces were red for a few seconds, but then we adjusted. We started to walk down the same path that I took to get to the fields, but I curiously look behind me, I just have to know what he was looking at before. And there I see PBG with a frown on his face. I quickly turn back before we make eye contact... I wonder what he upset about. Me and Jeff didn't talk a lot while we were walking back, but it was more comforting than awkward. I took the time to wonder what will happen next. We were going to the festival together! I can only imagine what we could do there, the boys at the Normal Boots table said there were games and dances... I can't wait until the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for this I am all ears :D Also I'm probably going to separate this into short scenes instead of long chapters so I can hopefully finish writing this.


	3. The Flower Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I'm not going to rewrite the scene where Hana gets a letter from her father the morning of the festival. It's the same in every route so there really isn't a point, but it still happens in this one.

"Oh my god... Hana you are just too cute!" Mai said with a large amount of excitement as she gave me a warm hug from my left side. I flushed a little bit and gave her a quiet thank you. Mai and I were both getting ready for the Flower Festival, she told me before that she was helping out at the Asagao stall this year and I was going to meet up with Jeff... I have been thinking about it a lot, I just can't shake this uneasy feeling. There was that brief moment when I was asking him where he just looked... disappointed. Maybe he was hoping someone else was going to ask him.... Am I his second choice? Jeff is a year above me and there is just so much I don't know about him, there could be someone else.

"Hana?" Mai said with a concerned look on her face. Should I ask Mai about it? Sometimes I swear she has cameras around the whole school, she never misses a single detail. If anyone knew she would... Mai is such a close friend and she wouldn't give me false information about something this important. I turned my head towards the window and cleared my throat.

"Mai... Do you know if Jeff likes anyone?" I said quickly.

"Hm..." Mai shrugged. "I don't think so, is that what your worried about?" I nodded. "Hana, if Jeff liked someone else then why would he say yes to you?" She had a point, there was the hesitation, but in the end he did say yes and he seemed excited to me. "If I were you I would be worrying about something else..."

"What else would I need to worry about?" I asked.

"Well... I don't really know how to say this... But all the Hidden Block they're just so... You know." She said as she avoided my gaze. What did she mean by that? I know I haven't been seeing most of them around, but how different can they be?

"I'm not sure what you mean... I mean they all seem just as nice as most of the other students, just a little more energetic I guess." Mai shrugged.

"I don't know Hana, it's just kind of strange to me... You get the chance to hang out with any of the Normal Boots boys..." She sighs. "Well, whatever makes you happy Hana." In a second Mai's whole demeanor changes. "I think you should get going soon, I'm going to leave now I need to set up. I'll see you later." As she's leaving she stops in the doorway for a brief second. "Have fun on your dateeeeee!" She sang as she left our room. I smile, Mai really is a great friend.

 

While I was walking out of Poppy Hall I noticed Jeff was already there. He was sitting on a nearby bench, just staring into space I guess. He was wearing a a striped sweatshirt with a black shirt and some jeans, I felt over formal with my yukata. He noticed I was coming and he shot instantly. He walked towards me, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey Hana!" He stopped right in front of me, a grin forming. "You look really nice!"

"Thank you!" I said, smiling. I could feel small blush forming on my cheeks. We both stayed quiet for a few seconds, I honesty don't really know what to say to him... I don't want him to think I'm boring. The more and more  
I think about it I really haven't had a chance to speak with Jeff.

"Well we better get going." Jeff said, he held out his hand to me like he had when I asked him a few days ago. I grabbed onto his hand, and we started walking towards the festival.

 

"So Hana, is there something in particular you want to do?" Jeff asked. We were now in the middle of the festival. The area surrounding us was filled to the brim with lights and various other decorations. I made sure to keep an eye out for the Asagao stall there is so many things we could do, there's thousands of different stands. There is a bunch of people playing games, buying food and having fun. I didn't really want to do anything in particular I just kind of wanted to hang out.

"Hm... I guess we can go get something to eat." I said plainly.

"Alright, hm..." He looked around the stalls around us. "Oh I know just the place! Come on Hana!" Jeff dragged me to a nearby picnic table. "You wait here, I'll take care of it." 

 

By the time Jeff came back with our food the sun had already set. He bought some sort of fish thing... I might skip out on that. We were both sitting on the opposite sides of the picnic table, he was picking at the food. Come on Hana! Say something! I cleared my throat.

"So... have you gone to the Festival before?" I asked, he grinned a bit.

"Oh yeah! I know this sort of thing is for, you know, couples and all that, but every other year I came with my friends." Wait, a couples thing? This is a couples thing? Are we a couples thing? Oh god, he's still going. "...I am actually the oldest guy in the Hidden Block club, and the only fourth year. So my first year those guys weren't here yet, and the Normal Boots club wasn't created yet, so there wasn't really anything that lead me to meeting the guys in my first year. I did join the soccer team and I never got to play because I was one of the only two first years on the team, but I got really close to the other first year. His name is Stewart and he is a really big dork. So in my first year I went with him and we sat at this exact table, we complained about the first year teacher, feel lucky you didn't have to deal with her, and he told me about his little brother who was coming here the next year, that was PBG-" He paused, his face darkened. Why would he stop there? Is Jeff and PBG fighting or something? They seemed so close before...

'Jeff is something wrong?" I said with a bit of concern and he sighed.

"No, nothing really..." He insisted as he put an uncomfortable smile on his face. He looked around frantically, there was definitely something wrong. I would investigate more, but I just have a feeling that this would be a tough nut to crack and I didn't want to badger him. He looked like he was in deep thought for a few minutes, I eventually spoke up.

"Hey, do you want to go see the bonfire?" I asked. He look startled for a moment and brought his gaze back to me, almost like he forgot I was there.

"Oh yeah, let's go." He swiftly stood up, threw away what remained of the fish dish and stood next to me. I held out my hand like he did before and he shoved his into his pockets. "Come on Hana." He motioned towards the direction of the fire, I slowly put my hand down and started to somberly follow him, a clear distance in between us. On the way to the fire we passed the Asagao stall, when I saw Mai she gave me an upset look. By the time we made it to the fire we weren't in much better of a condition than we were at the picnic table. We were just sitting down on a nearby bench and he was just being so distant... I wasn't having a good time. Every so often he would look over to me just for a second, he was just being so frantic. We sat there for a good twenty minutes, when we did talk it was choppy and awkward conversations. When he was talking about Stewart he was just so excited and approachable, but now he was being reclusive. This is going to be a long night.

 

After a few more small chats me and Jeff were heading back to Asagao. I am just honestly really disappointed... Jeff seemed so lively and approachable, I really wanted to get closer to him... Guess that's not happening anytime soon. When we got to Poppy hall we just gave each other simple goodbyes, no smile, no hug, not anything. I walked into my room, unsatisfied with how the night went. It was going so well...

I am not going to give up. There is obvious reason thing that is keeping me and Jeff from getting closer... and I am going to find it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the nice comments guys <3


	4. PBG, The Really Great Guy

I began tapping the end of pencil on my desk continuously, I couldn't help myself. Today class was going by particularly slow, not because the lesson was especially boring, but even when I tried to focus my thoughts returned to him. When I told Mai about what happened she told me that any conflicts between PBG and Jeff would resolve it self with time, but I still am not certain if that where problem lies... Maybe I could ask PBG for help before lunch? Out of all the Normal Boots guys he's probably the one I'm the closest to, and he definitely cares about Jeff too, even if they are possibly fighting. I wouldn't hurt to ask... After a while longer the bell rings for lunch.

"Mai, I need a moment, you can go to lunch if you want." I said, giving her a small grin, I could see concern in her face, but I'll explain my train of thought to her later. I look to the opposite side of the classroom where my friends from Normal Boots sat. Jon and PBG were in some sort of subtle, one-sided debate while Shane was watching with skeptical eyes, leaning on the nearby desk. When I started walking over his skepticism transferred to me. I'm not sure how to get PBG's attention, Jon seemed to be so engrossed in the subject that he didn't seem to notice me standing behind PBG.

"...PBG, I am just saying Marionette Party 2 was the best one, no argument." Jon said this with such diction that there could be no doubt in his mind about this. I know I am kind of interrupting right now, but this was important... right? After a few seconds of participating in a mental dispute, I decided to just tap him on the shoulder and see how it goes from there.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" I said in a small voice, PBG shuddered a bit and turned around instantly. 

"Hana! It's nice to see you!" PBG exclaimed, he had a upbeat yet goofy expression on his face. "What can I do to help you?" 

"Hey Mr. Butter Gamer! I am not done informing you about the epitome of the casual gaming market!" Jon complained, when PBG was about to respond Shane interjected.

"Jon, just drop it." Shane said with his normal condescending atmosphere around. "Let's just give them their space." He said, getting out of his lounging position and started to walk out of the room, beckoning Jon to follow him. Jon, even though he was a bit agitated, complied and left the room swiftly. PBG chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that Hana, he's a bit of a... special snowflake." He said with a shrug. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He added, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"So... yesterday I went to the Flower Festival with Jeff..." I stopped for a second, he had this look on his face... Was he disappointed? Stay focused Hana. "And I know you two are such great friends and I just kind of need to know something. When we first went out it was really great..." His face contorted, he now looked more angry...

"What did he do something that made you uncomfortable!?" He said quickly, clenching a fist at his side.

"No no no no," I said rapidly, PBG let out a deep breath. "He didn't do anything bad to me... or to anyone for that matter. But towards the middle he just got really... distant. I really don't know if you know if anything is going on, but I would really appreciate your help... well if you gave it to me." I finished of with a short smile and PBG looked at me, completely dumbfounded. For a brief second I think I saw him pout, but then he gave me a small grin. 

"Alright Hana, I'll talk to Jeff during lunch. Hopefully I can figure out whats bothering him." I smiled.

"Thanks PBG your really helping me out here, thanks for being such a good friend." I impulsively gave him a fast hug and I blushed in a matter of seconds, PBG having a similar reaction. I put my hands behind my back. "I think I'm going to start heading to lunch..." I pointed towards the door, he nodded. I gazed into his eyes one last time and I started to walk towards the door...

"Wait! Hana!" He said with urgency, throwing his hands out of his pockets.

"Yes?" I said, feeling nervous about what he will say next.

"Can I ask you something?" 

'... I don't see why not." I shrugged. 

"Do you..." He hesitated. "Like Jeff?" Oh he means like... that. I mean I haven't gave it too much thought... but I really feel like I've been talking to him because I wanted to have that really close friendship he had with PBG. At this point I wanted a chance to get to know him better. But I feel a little more... indifferent. Like I wouldn't say yes in this moment, but I really wouldn't oppose it either. God, I really needed to give this more thought.

"I just really wanted a good friend... You and him are really close so I thought..." I didn't know how far to go with this, but it felt apporpiate to stop there for now. I am not that close to PBG, I would probably tell Mai first if I had a definite answer anyways. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"That's understandable... He really is a great guy. I will help you in anyway I can." I beamed at him, PBG can be a really great guy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning is hard lol


	5. The Poster President?

If he kept his word, PBG talked to Jeff sometime during lunch. After I finished that conversation with PBG I started to head for lunch and by the time I got there PBG and Jeff were both out of sight. I didn't see either one of them for the whole lunch period, but without them there it gave me time to fill Mai in on the situation. She just gave me basic replies when I was telling her about my whole train of thoughts. 

When we got back to class she nudged me when PBG came back into the room. In the middle of class I glanced back there trying to get PBG's attention without getting Shizuka's attention too and when I did he gave me a thumbs up. 

Phew, what a relief. Maybe when I see Jeff again he won't be as aloof... I don't really have that many chances to see Jeff on a regular day, do I? I mean I could always see him at lunch, but he is a year above me so he's not in any my classes and he doesn't come to the Normal Boots meetings... Maybe I should just try to visit him after classes today? He might have soccer... I'll go later. Wait, I don't even know his room number... I turn over to Mai for a second. There's a chance she would know where it was, as long it was close to Jared's room. Okay then, it's decided, I'll go find him later this evening. 

 

Mai knew what room it was, 414 to be exact. I wasn't certain what time to show up there, but I eventually leave around eight. It was already dark by the time I got to Bluebell House and I was already getting nervous while I was walking up the stairs. It really wasn't normal for a girl to show up at Bluebell, especially on a school night at eight o' clock. It might even look worst because Jeff doesn't know that I am coming. There was a short moment when I considered running back to Primrose House, but it would be weirder for me to show up here without a purpose. I was going to commit to this. No one was in the hall when I approached Jeff's door and I froze. Would he think I was strange for showing up here uninvited? Even though I think it is a nice gesture, he might not think it is. Maybe he'll think its stalkerish, I mean he never even told me his room number. No Hana! Think of how bizarre someone would think you are if you were seen out here staring at a door. I impulsively give the door a light knock, hoping that no one would answer the door. But when the door opened it wasn't Jeff.

"Oh?" Ian said with a skeptical look on his face. "Hey Hana. What brings you here?" He added on. I stopped for a moment, I completely disregarded the fact that Jeff had a roommate. But I was glad that it was Ian of all people, I would assume it would be another member of Hidden Block, most of them were really... out there, but Ian seemed one of the more grounded members. I feel like he wouldn't really spread it around that I was here.

"Hi Ian... I was wondering if Jeff was around?" I said in a small voice. He gave me a short grin and gestured to come in. I complied, stepping into their room. Compared to Jon and PBG's room it was a whole lot more organized. They had two beds on the opposite sides of the room, one with a bed with a large purple plaid pattern and then another with a simple dark green and gray stripped pattern. There room wasn't clearly divided between the room, there was only one desk on the right side with Jeff's soccer uniform hanging on the arm of the desk chair. On the desk was a stack of books that matched the ones that were given to me the first day of school and some ones that looked like they belonged to Jeff. It was relatively simple, but felt a little more homely than the other boy's dorms I have been in. On the floor to the left of what I assumed to be Jeff's bed was a large amount of colored pencils and various art supplies. Jeff sat next to the large pile of supplies, his back facing towards me, he was wearing what I assumed to be what he wore to sleep, a black t-shirt with a logo to some old PC game and fairly loose pajama pants. 

"Yeah... Jeff seems to be doing some arts and crafts right now." Ian shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his Hidden Block jacket. 

"Ian, are you talking to yourself?" Jeff asked.

"We have a guest Jeff, it might be nice to say Hello." Ian said, while taking a seat on the lone desk chair. Jeff looked behind his shoulder and beamed.

"Hey Hana!" He said with excitement, doing a 180 turn similar to some sort of a break dancing move. "Welcome to the room! Come over here, I need your opinion on something." I walked over to him, he seemed to working on some sort of poster, at the moment it was a few pieces of cut out paper and a bright neon blue background. I don't really see what its for: so even if I had comment it wouldn't be helpful.

"Uh... well... the color you picked is nice?" Jeff chuckled at this.

"Hana. You have let me tell you the plan! Come sit down," Jeff patted a spot next to him, I got down on my knees. "I want to be the class president." I gave him a doubtful look, from what I know Paul was the president, but there is so much I don't know: like if he did well as a president or if Jeff would do better. "Yeah I figured you would be skeptical, we really haven't been friends for that long, but I thought I should tell you my thoughts. You know that I do think that Paul is a great guy, I really do, but he did virtually nothing to help the student body. He was going to be unopposed and I thought if I didn't run, who would?" Jeff did sound convincing there, but he already did so much.

"I am not saying that you would do a bad job, in fact I would probably vote for you over Paul..." Jeff beamed at me. "But, you already do so much. Like your on the soccer team and you're doing two events for the tournament, do you think you can handle all of that?" I asked, he started to speak right after I did.

"Yes, I think so. Even though Soccer practices do take up quite a bit of time, I don't have to do much to prepare for them. And according to Ian, I don't do anything for the Hidden Block Club, so that shouldn't be a problem." 

"You don't do anything for the Hidden Block Club, it's all me and Wallid." Ian said from the desk chair, Jeff smiled like he was expecting that response. A good friend would support him. 

"Alright, I guess it is a good idea then." I said with a bit of hesitation in my voice.

"Don't worry about it Hana, it will be all good. Now let me tell you about my poster!" He grabs a pencil from the large supply of art supplies. "So imagine this, we start out simple with a standard 'SpaceHamster for President!' at an angle. And then under that we're going to put my slogan. Hana. My slogan is so good, it took me like seven minutes to figure it out." He stood up rapidly. "Together, we'll rocket into space!" He moved his hand in front of him like there was a piece of art to show off, Ian abruptly laughed.

"It took you a whole seven minutes to think of that!?" Ian let out little chuckles while he sad this, Jeff turned around to face Ian.

"What? Do you think it's that bad?" He asked.

"Look, I support you man. You're are certainly unique though." Ian said. I didn't think it was the most creative thing, but it wasn't like I could think of anything better.

"I think it's a pretty good idea." I said, Jeff took a seat next to me once again. 

"Thanks Hana, it nice to know one of my friends think it's good." He shot a humorous glare at Ian. "I am actually super glad you showed up, I know you have to have better handwriting than me." 

"It can't be that bad J-" He showed me a paper which I could only imagine is his math homework. Oh.

"Nice to know we agree, can you do the outline of the letters?" He asked, I nodded. I started to write very large bubble letters on the poster, after I would finish a letter Jeff would color it in in with a bright red. 

"I wouldn't expect you to have all these art supplies, I know they're pretty costly." I stated.

"He stole them from Shane." Ian said, Jeff scoffed.

"Stealing is such an aggressive word and it's not like I am not going to give them back." Jeff replied. After a few more minutes we finished both the title and the slogan. "It's pretty simple..."

"It gets to the point, I feel like that's something you need to show." I smiled, as I patted him on the back.

"Thanks Hana, also thank you for agreeing to help me make a thousand more of these!" Wha...?

"I never agreed to anything like that!" I said while putting my hands on my waist. Jeff gave me a smile. 

"Just kidding." He said with a sing-song voice. "But I need to ask something else of you..." I sighed.

"And that would be?" 

"Come with me to make copies of this and hang them up in Poppy hall?" Jeff pleaded, I shot him a glare. "Please?"

"Maybe you should try asking Ian?" I said, Ian audibly gets up from his chair.

"Screw that, I am going to sleep." Ian said flopping on his bed, Jeff gave me a desperate look. As much as I would like to help out Jeff I really don't want to caught. Being out late would be bad, but being out with a boy would be worst. But I just can't say no to him right now.

"Okay, I guess I am going with you." 

"Sweet! Lets go!" Jeff snatched the poster off the floor, rolled it up and put it under his arm. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door. Is he really going to leave his room like that?

"Jeff?" He turned back to me, I gestured to his outfit.

"Oh yeah!" He said walking to his bed, he picked up his Hidden Block jacket and threw it on.

"..." Not what I meant. 

"Okay, now we're ready." He said opening the door. "Have a good night Ian!" Ian groaned a reply and Jeff shut the door behind him. "Okay Hana, here's the plan. We are going to go to the teachers lounge and make a bunch of copies of the poster." Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't we get in a whole lot of trouble if we got caught there?" I asked.

"Well, no one is going to be in there, it's actually a better idea than going into the library this late." From what I heard the librarian was viscous. "Okay so after that were just going to tape a bunch of them on each floor. Simple enough?" I nodded. "Okay then, lets get moving! To the stars and beyond!" He said this as he began to run down the hallway, I couldn't help to laugh at him as I followed him at a leisurely pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posting this chapter back to back because I wanted them to be one chapter, but I just thought it would be better to start another scene.


	6. The Sneak-King

The sidewalks of Asagao were awfully barren, of course they were, it's 9:30. Me and Jeff were walking at a pretty slow speed to Poppy Hall, I agreed to help him with his presidential campaign posters. I am glad that I could help Jeff out this way, and I am even more glad that Jeff called me his friend after the really awkward night at the Flower Festival. The night sky was pretty clear, even with Asagao unnecessary amount of lighting. I couldn't help but to stare up at them every so often... SpaceHamster really is such a strange name.

"Hey Jeff?" He turned his face to me as he continued to walk, the poster shuffling under his arm with each movement. "Where did you come up with SpaceHamster?" 

"Did you check my Tumblr's FAQ's?" He stated with a straight face.

...What?

I am just going to pretend that I never asked.

 

As we approached Poppy Hall Jeff walked a bit ahead of me and held the door open for me. I gave him a quiet thank you as I walked into the building. This place is a bit... creepy. I jumped a little bit as the door closed behind me, giving off a loud boom. 

"Sorry..." Jeff whispered. "Well, the teacher's room is this way." He pointed directly to the left and we both started to head in the direction of the teacher's room. When we got there Jeff went right for the copying machine, typed a few thing in and precisely placed the poster onto the machine. After he pressed a button on the machine, it was making a lot of noise. He went to the nearest couch and flopped right onto it. "Yeah, this might take a while, so you might as well get comfortable." I took a seat on a nearby armchair. Jeff didn't seem nervous at all about being out after curfew, does he do this often? I can't imagine him really having a reason for coming out so often, but I still don't know... I could ask him.

"Hey, when we were coming out here you really didn't seem all that nervous to me. Do you come out here after curfew a lot?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Hana it really shows that you haven't been here long," Well I couldn't help that. "If you get caught after curfew it is probably Mr. Saitomo who caught you. And he gives you at least ten warnings before he actually tells someone about it. I usually come here when I do something stupid like forgetting a book or my uniform. I never been caught before though." 

"Wow, you must be pretty lucky then." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Or maybe I am just the sneak-king." Oh god. He said this like it was fact. The copier suddenly stopped making noise, Jeff jumped up from the couch. "The posters are done." He took all the new posters out. He then goes into a nearby desk and takes out a few rolls of tapes. He then walks toward me and gives me all the tape he took out. "Okay, you're on tape duty. Let's get moving." 

We both post a few on the big bulletin board on the first floor and a few on the doors and in the classrooms of the teachers who wouldn't tear them down. He printed out so many of these that we had to put one on every other locker in the first year hallway and the second year hallway, they were more likely to show up to the election than the upperclassmen apparently. When we got to the third year hallway we didn't need to waste as many as did for the first two years, but I made sure to put one on my locker and by the time we got to the fourth year's floor I put one poster on every locker surrounding Jeff's and three on his locker. He laughed at this. We had a few left by the end of the last floor so we just filled the Hidden Block's Club room with about thirty of them. 

By the time we were finished with hanging up all the posters I let out a big yawn.

"Yeah same, we should head back now." Jeff said, I discarded all of what was left from the tape and we started to rapidly go down the stairs, and in no time we were out of Poppy Hall. Neither one of us were talking for a bit, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So, Sneak-King, if Mr. Saitomo were to be on this path right now with you, where would you hide?" I asked.

"Well this isn't very Sneak-King of me, but behind one of these lampposts is the first idea I had." He said, rushing behind one. I chuckled, they didn't cover a fifth of his body. "Okay well I told you that was a bad example. Hm... Maybe under one of the benches." He didn't fit under the bench, I laughed a little bit louder at this attempt. Then he pointed right behind me. "No! That bush would literally be perfect!" He looked incredibly silly as he zoomed passed me still in his pajama pants. I was laughing a lot, he really was goofy. I noticed he wasn't coming out though. I walked closer to the bush.

"Jeff?" I whispered, seconds later an arm came out and grabbed me, forcing me behind the bush. Jeff pulled me close and gave me a sign to be quiet. He then pointed to a figure coming out of Poppy Hall. I had no idea that there was someone else there. As the figure approached I noticed it was someone familiar, ProJared to be specific. He had a drawstring bag on his back, maybe he just forgot a book like Jeff said. We both stayed close behind the bush and then Jeff let out a heavy breath.

"I didn't know they were going out tonight." He said plainly, very close to my ear. I looked up to his face and made eye contact, oh god we were so close. He was so warm... and he smelled really nice, I could feel familiar tingles in my stomach. I couldn't help to flush, and right when he noticed he let me go, his face was rather red too. We both sat there for a few seconds, my heart racing. He suddenly spoke up. "We should, probably start heading back again." I nodded. We both returned to the path and started to walk towards Primrose House.

 

Ten minutes later we stopped right in front of Primrose house. Jeff turned to face me.

"Hana, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it." Seconds later I could feel his arms wrap around me once more, the blush returning to my face. I returned the hug this time and we both stayed like that for a short while. When he let go, he smiled down at me. "Have a good night Hana." He said simply. He then started to head back to Bluebell house and i started to sneak up to my room. When I made it to the outside of my room I sighed, he was such a sweetie. When I got there Mai was already sleeping, I can't wait to tell her everything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback dudes :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try my hand at an Asagao fanfiction, I'm probably going to get the chapter where Hana asks him out by later tonight.


End file.
